


Family Matters

by snowynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China thinks one should only have a wedding with the same person once. (Written for trope subversion of the accidental marriage prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

There were no accidental marriages anymore in the world of countries. Treaty and alliance were often fought by both sides on the sightliest details until the very end. At least it was the principle that the modern countries were suppose to adhere to, except the thing between England and France that no one talked about. China appreciated this serious attitude toward marriage, so he accepted Russia's proposal (This has nothing to do with the big water pipe Russia held with his hand or the caviar in another, despite what America said) , but he didn't expect this.  
  
China heard the screams of Russia's three brothers from his room. Recalling Taiwan and Vietnam's evil glances the previous night, he had to pity them. When the scream suddenly went dead, China was worried enough to check them out, but someone glued the door shut. When he finally got away (No, he wouldn't disclose the magic formula. It was a secret), a large number of ninjas blocked his way. It took every bit of China's kungfu to break out without ruining his wedding clothing. Russia's brothers still breathed, but Russia was nowhere in sight. He frowned. It was not proper for Russia to be late on their big day.  
  
He forgot his excellent speech that Russia should concede the next deal to make up for this when Russia finally appeared bloodied and his suit ripped, covered with dirt. "What's happened to you? Are you all right?"  
  
"My sister," Russia said, and China immediately understood and sympathized. Russia's scary, scary sister Belarus was not a person you could sneer at.  
  
Everything should be fine but when they were about to hit the road, Korea rushed to tell them that the road to the marriage office was congested because of some bizarre accidents involving a drunk King Kong and a death ray. ("I invented both of them! Who pirated my inventions?" Korea shouted.)  
  
"We'll be late to the marriage office!" It was hopeless. Did the whole world work against his wedding?.  
  
"Brother, let me help." Hong Kong said, getting into the driver seat of the pink Roll Royce he insisted on (Why pink? China would need to ask Hong Kong later) and signalled China and Russia to get in.

Hong Kong raced the car, knocked over several red light, took a big U turn, and for a moment the car floated. China stole a glance at Russia, who was hanging to the front seat like his last life line and was murmuring something like a prayer. He thought he could hear police sirens after them and his palm sweated.

 _Slow Down!_  Before China could get the sound past his frozen throat, Hong Kong abruptly stopped and casually said, "Here you are."  
  
Thankfully everything was all right again when the official officiated their wedding and announced that they were a couple now.  China kissed Russia, his heart warm with joy.  
  
But when Hong Kong suggested they took a travel package to "revitalize relationship with reenacting weddings", China put his foot down. No going over the nightmare again , thanks


End file.
